First Date
Momiji heard a knock on his door. Knowing instantly who it was, he jumped up and answered it. Toeto was standing on his doorstep in a long, pink dress and black high heels. She wore a diamod necklace, a pink and silver hair ribbon, and gold bracelets on each wrist. "Wow, Toeto, y-you l-look amazing," he stammered. "Danke," she replied. "You ready to go?" Momiji has a slight urge to use the bathroom, but he didn't want them to be late getting to the restaraunt, so he shook his head and followed Toeto to her car. When Momiji sat down and buckled up, he realized he had to go a lot worse than he thought he did. He was tempted to ask Toeto if she could wait for a minute so he could pee, but he decided it would be rude to keep her waiting. Toeto started the car and began driving to the freeway. Unfortunately, the ride was very bumpy. He squirmed around a little, a blush of discomfort on his cheeks. I'm fifteen, he told himself. I can hold it until we get there. He instantly forgot the "I'm fifteen" part as soon as he remembered when Toeto, who was seven months older than him, had wet herself at school. "You know...you're being awfully quiet," Toeto noted, not looking over at the desperate boy. Momiji put his hands between his legs, hiding it with his scarf so it wouldn't be as obvious that he was in serious need of a bathroom. "I'm just thinking is all." "Oh, okay." Unbeknownst to Momiji, Toeto was only pretending to be oblivious to the rabbit boy's predicament. "Whenever I need to think, taking a bath always helps. Most cats hate water, but I guess I'm an exception." Momiji only nodded. "Rain helps, too. I heard it was going to rain at around six o'clock." Momiji looked out his window. He wanted to cry. It was five forty-seven. He couldn't take much more of this torture. He wriggled around more, his blush becoming more conspicuous. His bladder was fillling up quickly. He reeased a spurt of urine, squealing quietly as he felt it dampen his panties. "E-Eto-chan?" he mumbled. Toeto looked over at him. "What is it, Momiji-kun? Is there a problem?" "W-w-we passed th-the exit that the GPS s-said we were su-supposed to turn off onto." "Ja, so what? Screw the verdammt GPS. It's been pretty glitchy lately." Momiji looked down at his lap. He couldn't hold it much longer. Another spurt escaped, soaking through his panties and creating a wet spot on his pants. "V-verdammt," he gasped. "Is there something wrong?" "Nein." Toeto noticed a dirt path off the side of the road. "Let's go check that out!" She pulled off, jumped out of the car, and opened Momiji's door. Momiji got out slowly, using all his effort to not wet himself. "Momiji-kun...?" Momiji gasped quietly as a stream of pee ran down his leg. He quickly stopped it. "I-I can't hold it...t-too much longer..." Toeto smiled. She lifted Momiji's shirt up and ran her fingers lightly over his lover abdomen. "Does this feel good?" "N-nein! S-stop!" Another spurt escaped him. He grabbed himself, not wanting to be humiliated. Toeto's eyes were full of longing. Did she...did she want him to wet himself? Is that what she wanted? "I-ich ka-kann es ni-nicht hal-haten." "Das ist gutt. Stop trying to." He just couldn't hold it any longer. All his pee gushed out of him forcefully. "SchieBe..." he whimpered as he sunk to the ground. Toeto, however, was enjoying every second of it.